swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Aurra Sing
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Fringe If cold detachment is a rule for bounty hunters, Aurra Sing is the exception. Born to a spice addict on Nar Shaddaa, she had Force potential, a trait a mysterious Jedi known only as The Dark Woman discovered. Freed from the horrors of her birth world, she spent several years studying at the Jedi Temple in Coruscant, but her life would take another turn. While she was on a mission to Ord Namurt, star pirates captured young Sing, telling their prisoner that The Dark Woman had sold her to them. Sing was enraged and clung to the hate filling her heart, giving her the resolve to spend the rest of her life hunting Jedi. She learned much from the pirates. She became a pilot, a navigator, a killer, and a fighter. Her expertise worried the cutthroats and they thought she might turn against them, so at the first opportunity, they sold her to a Hutt named Wallanooga, who soon after turned her over to the Anzati, a breed of alien vampires, to settle an old debt. These new masters saw in Sing a useful tool, and trained and altered her body to suit their purposes. When their modifications were complete, they set her loose on the galaxy, at which point she promptly returned to the Hutt and killed him in cold blood. Free for the first time, Aurra Sing did what she could to survive. She became a ruthless killer and bounty hunter, specializing in Jedi, whom she blamed for all of the ills in her life. With her training, talents with The Force, and augmentations given to her by her former Masters, she scoured countless worlds in her search for her former mistress to get the revenge she so desperately craved. Aurra Sing Statistics (CL 12) Medium Near-Human Scoundrel 3/Jedi 2/Scout 4/Bounty Hunter 3 [[Destiny Points|'Destiny Points']]:' 1; 'Force Points: 6; Dark Side Score: 12 Initiative: '''+14; '''Senses: Use the Force: +12; Force Perception Languages: 'Basic, Bocce Defenses Reflex Defense: 29 (Flat-Footed: 26), Fortitude Defense: 28, Will Defense: 26; 'Elusive Target Hit Points: 94; Damage Threshold: 28 Offense Speed: '''6 Squares; Running Attack '''Melee: Lightsaber +11 (2d8+7) Melee: Lightsaber +9 (3d8+7) with Rapid Strike Ranged: 'Slugthrower Rifle +13 (2d8+6) '''Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +13 (3d6+6) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +8 (3d6+6) and Blaster Pistol +8 (3d6+6) '''Base Attack Bonus: +10, Grab: '''+13 '''Attack Options: Autofire (Slugthrower Rifle), Careful Shot, Jedi Hunter, Melee Defense, Point-Blank Shot, Rapid Strike, Sneak Attack (+1d6) Special Actions: Familiar Foe +2, Gauge Force Potential Force Power Suite (Use the Force +13): Battle Strike, Force Slam, Move Object Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 16, Constitution 14, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 14, Charisma 14 'Talents: Acute Senses, Elusive Target, Force Perception, Gauge Force Potential, Improved Initiative, Jedi Hunter, Sneak Attack (+1d6) Feats: Careful Shot, Dual Weapon Mastery I, Force Sensitivity, Force Training, Melee Defense, Point-Blank Shot, Rapid Strike, Running Attack, Skill Training (Pilot), Skill Training (Survival), Skill Training (Use the Force), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Acrobatics +13, Gather Information +13, Initiative +14 (May reroll, must take second result), Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +12, Perception +12 (May reroll, must keep second result), Pilot +14, Stealth +14, Survival +12, Use the Force +13 (May reroll, must keep second result) Possessions: Flight Suit (+1 Fortitude), Lightsaber (5), Slugthrower Rifle (4 Clips), Blaster Pistol (2), Utility Belt, Rhen-Orm Biocomputer, Ion-Repulsorlift Swoop, Corellian Blockade Runner Category:Near-Humans